


Simplicity

by septiplierhink



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I kinda ran out of tags, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark loved the word simplicity, it was so... elegant. It had a hidden beauty to it. One of the abandoned pleasures in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I was thinking when I wrote this, but I'm gonna post or anyway.
> 
> I've been trying to get away from things that stress me and just let my mind wander, and this is just a product of that.
> 
> It's not necessarily septiplier because I never mentioned jack's name, i wrote it as septiplier, but if you're in the mood for mark/omc then I guess it could be that.
> 
> This is just all over the place and weird in general, im gonna post it anyway
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

Simplicity.

Mark loved the word simplicity, it was so... elegant. It had a hidden beauty to it. One of the abandoned pleasures in life.

Simplicity.

The calming tone was something to think about, something to let Mark's mind wander about for a while. It was like white noise in the early hours, it felt distant in a way.  
Untouchably simplistic.

Simplicity.

What was better than a word that could literally lower Mark's heart rate when at thought? Thinking about the linguistics behind a word like simplicity was relaxing. Mark felt like he could appreciate the little things that he took for granted when he was alone with his thoughts.

Simplicity.

Simplicity could be as simple as happiness. The happiness that Mark felt when he would receive a random comment on one if his videos.

The happiness that Mark felt when that fan became a friend, and they'd Skype everyday, laughing through a web cam.

The happiness that Mark felt when he cried tears of joy when that friend came out to him at a convention, and he came out in return.

The happiness that Mark felt when that friend had become his boyfriend, lover, and partner-in-crime; the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

The happiness Mark felt when they'd sneak up onto their apartment building's roof to find it covered in fairy lights and shadowed by stars.

The happiness Mark felt when that boyfriend had accepted his proposal and agreed to spend the rest of his life with him.

The happiness Mark felt when he saw his fiancé walk down towards him at their small wedding. Friends and family watching as they exchanged vows.

The happiness Mark felt when he woke up next to his husband, still sleeping beside him. He watched the rise and fall of his chest in the morning sunlight.

The happiness Mark felt when they brought home their daughter for the first time. They saw her run around the house with the innocence only a child of her age could feel.

Life was good. Life was happy.

Life was full of graceful simplicity.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I have a weird mind...
> 
> I might re-write this sometime, i dunno though, I kinda feel like no one reads any of what I write anyway.
> 
> Oh god... im starting to sound like crona


End file.
